


all the small things

by poppyharris



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Mentions of Underage Sex, hancock is about 37-40, not underage in europe but americans r weird, sickly chicks, store brand lolita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: megan is sick, bea is missing and hancock is scared
Relationships: John Hancock (Fallout)/Original Female Character(s), Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Kudos: 1





	all the small things

**Author's Note:**

> so megan is like... 17, and then 16 in the flashback thingy  
> that’s legal in germany (where she’s from) and it’s legal where i live too but i know americans are kinda funny about the whole idea

she was sick. not badly, he hoped, but she was sick nonetheless. her throat was dry and she kept waking him up sneezing and coughing and her breath was constantly shorting out while they were scavenging. beatrice hadn’t been back to red rocket in months, meaning megan refused to stop working until she returned.

“sunshine… please, you need to get some rest,” hancock whispered to her as she gathered the day’s crops. megan sniffled, but shook her head.

“no, i need to finish,” megan gathered the corn into her basket, and hauled it back to the makeshift kitchen. piper smiled sympathetically at her, but wordlessly began to make the corn soup dinner they’d been on since bea had left. theories were discussed over the campfire, before discussions were shut down by codsworth. 

nick was sure it wasn’t a coincidence that she’d disappeared with danse, only to be met by an eye roll from cait. she’d then begin to push her theory that bea had taken control of a large caravan empire and was now racking up the caps. around this time deacon would yawn and claim she was working on taking down the institute. 

megan didn’t join in though, she always climbed to the roof and bit her nails anxiously following dinner. hancock always hated how young she looked when she bit her nails. he knew their relationship wouldn’t be considered… right, before the war. but megan was far too european to let something like old world american laws stop her from pursuing what she wanted.

but now, she seemed too tired, too sick to care. her rich german accent had faded to a croak whenever she couldn’t find a spoon, or wanted to go to bed. 

hancock settled in for another night broken by her convulsing. her hair would tickle his nose during the peace, and she’d wrap her arms tightly around him, but she’d always be upright and hacking into a cloth before they’d get too settled. 

* * *

“ach, he is always a heavy sleeper.”

hancock didn’t wake up to the feeling of megan shaking in his arms, but to the gentle stroke of a hand across his scalp. a buzz was murmuring around the station, but he just couldn’t gather the wherewithal to open his eyes.

“you’ll be on these for a little while, i’ll ask piper to boil up some water every mornin’ so you can have the drinks,” that was bea’s husky midwestern accent, and hancock could hear the clanking and stomping of someone in power armor outside. 

megan murmured something in german, before sighing and taking her hand away from hancock’s head, popping a pill and shuddering as she swallowed. bea yawned, before leaving and slamming the door behind her.

“morning buzz without me, sunshine?” hancock grumbled, rolling over to face megan’s flushed face. it was a welcome change from her peaky pale one. she held up the silvery packet, a wide smile on her face. 

“pseudoephedrine,” megan giggled, placing the packet into their shared draw. the packet was brighter than the faded mentats tins. hancock took a deep breath, before getting out of bed, watching her closely.

the elegance has returned to her figure. she was still badly thin and her voice croaked a little, but the sachets of old world medicine were clearly working. hancock would never admit it, but he was considering going out and hunting the wastes for antibiotics if she didn’t get better. he always watched her cloths, just to make sure blood wasn’t coming up with her coughs.

bea was evasive about where she’d been, choosing to moodily smoke her way through a packet of cigarettes while danse murmured in her ear. camp was more relaxed though, especially with actual meat instead of corn.

hancock was focused only on megan though. he’d forgone most of his food to feed her up a little, his hand nearly covering her entire back from how much weight she’d lost. it scared him. reminded him how mortal she really was.

* * *

megan had always been sickly, a tiny thing really. even when she was sixteen and accidentally kept rubbing her hands along his thighs, she still managed to give herself radiation sickness from something as small as a glass of water. a nasty bout of pneumonia didn’t stop her from clambering on top of him.

he let go of his restraint that night. her gentle reminders that law no longer existed failed to reassure him. hancock couldn’t remember anything else from that night, aside from getting so high he woke up the next morning in vault 111. 

bea had sighed as she told him about how nate proposed when she was 16, and how she suffered a miscarriage when she was 19. hancock wasn’t listening, more focused on trying to stop shaking.

“i wasn’t happy. i could’ve been sure of what i wanted, i wasn’t too young to decide. i just wasn’t sure,” bea fixed hancock with a hard look, running her thumb over the ring dangling around her neck. “i don’t even know if danse is right, but i feel the same love for him that i did for nate when i was sixteen.”

hancock stopped shaking.

“i know megan, i know her background. she had to grow up fast after…,” bea scratched the back of her neck. “i just know she can make decisions. if you’re what she wants, let her have you.”

hancock woke up at the foot of megan’s sickbed, not daring to go any closer. she was what he wanted, and she could have him.


End file.
